The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of the seed parent, an unnamed, unpatented proprietary selection of Sutera cordata with the pollen parent a different unnamed, unpatented Sutera cordata. The crossing was made during November of 2005, at a commercial greenhouse in New South Wales Australia. ‘SBABB10-0’ was discovered by the inventor, Graham Brown, a citizen of Australia, in New South Wales, at a commercial greenhouse during November of 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘SBABB10-0’ was first performed in New South Wales, Australia, at a commercial greenhouse by vegetative cuttings in November 2007. ‘SBABB10-0’ has since produced several generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.